User talk:Hudhouse
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Gus Chaos's Claim page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 22:21, 9 April 2012 re:image This one? sure, go ahead. RubyRose [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'(I'll tell you no lies)']] 23:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Claim Do you still intend to work on this claim? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Gus_Chaos Hey are you still working on this claim? Forum:Gus Chaos If you are, please edit it soon or it will be deleted. Thanks Keep on Rawring.. 17:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Claim Kid, the claim you made has been unapproved and the character page deleted. If you attempt to remake the character page, I will issue an official warning. Your claim has been unclaimed on grounds of violating policies, and in general being OP and OTT. If you have further questions about the claim, direct them to either Bach or another person who are licensed to approve claims. Also, I have been told by Bach that you were told ahead of time that you needed to remove the "BL Virus" part from your claim, but failed to comply. "A casual stroll through the lunatic asylum shows that faith does not prove anything." Friedrich Nietzsche 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) claimed character Do you still plan on making a page for your character that was claimed? Hello on your character, what is the star oracle thing? Can you change his powers so it matches the cabin pages powers? And the sword will have to go. It is OP. Thanks :) The Swordsman,The Knife thrower, The Throat Ripper,The Brutal One, and The Rebel 22:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Also the weapon that turns into a rose, he doesn't have the power to turn things into plants, it needs to be something more like an object, not something living like a plant The calling forth gods from other dimensions still needs to be changed, and I don't understand what other dimensions you're even referring to, this is Greek myth not science fiction, and who's nurgle? The gauntlets weren't in the claim, neither was any of this other dimension stuff, therefore it was never approved >.> Why would you put weapons under appearance, I never read appearance, cuz that's just supposed to be about what HE looks like, not what he carries for weapons, and that still doesn't explain all the other dimension shit and that god that isn't in Greek myth and will NOT be allowed Quest Sure, I'll add him :D But I has to go 4 now so bye!! if you're back If you're back on the wiki, you should have asked an admin to restore the old page, not just make a new page re: That's still no reason to make a whole new page without contacting an admin, you have the old page restored and fix the old page CHB Reaping Uh, sign-up ended ages ago so yeah, basically sign-up is closed. You can't join anymore. Sorry. Oh right. *facepalm* -_- Sorry, I thought when you edited you practically just put your name in. Sorry. Deletion For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your character, Gus Crona, child of Astraues, has been deleted. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you. Thank you. Re: Sure. Just wondering though but will you want the less active status? Since, as you say, there's nothing to do, then placing you as less active user will ensure that your character won't be deleted after 25 days. As for being reaped, if I am not mistaken, we chose the reaped characters by random. SO it may take a while... Two Years! Congratulations on making it to not one, but two years with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you.